


Why do lilies bloom wherever you go?

by merzie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Really Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, comes back to life eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie
Summary: Sehun meets Chen over and over again through all of time. If he's lucky they aren't meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Why do lilies bloom wherever you go?

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines are in no particular order, because there simply isn't one. I think.

Sehun's on his way home when he feels the familiar tug in his chest. It feels so close, the rift in space and time that should not be there. He's surprised at the most uncomfortable tingling covering him from head to toe.

He feels it get closer with each step until he's standing right next to it. Sehun realizes that he probably looks as if he's lost his mind; looking around wildly, scanning faces for the features engraved into his heart. It's the steady stream of mumbled expletives coming from near his legs that makes him tilt his vision downwards. There's a little boy, maybe around 9 years of age, pressed close to a wall. He doesn't need for them to exchange words to know that this is Chen.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sehun crouches down to eye level.

"Do I fucking look alright to you?" the boy says, eyes narrowed in a glare. Yes, this is definitely the Chen he knows and also the Chen who knows him. Sehun wants to laugh in relief but there's a high probability of getting punched and he'd rather not attract attention.

"It's going to be okay, just one more minute and it'll be over," Sehun says, trying to sound as understanding as possible.

"I know it'll be over soon, I just hate it," Chen says, he's almost whining and Sehun tries to imagine how it would feel to be in the other's shoes. It feels as if there are fire ants crawling through his veins and if he feels this bad, what Chen is enduring must be a thousand times worse.

"I wasn't feeling well today...but Min-uh Xiumin can't replace me for this...time and...," Chen says, offering an explanation for the question Sehun never asked.

They drift into silence after that, Sehun feeling helpless and Chen stubbornly looking at his untied shoelace.

A mumbled apology is all he gets before Chen fades away and he's left staring at a different Chen, the little boy who hasn't met him yet. Sehun promptly gives him a big smile, thanking him for offering directions and escapes as fast as he can.

There are times when Sehun can't abandon whatever meeting he's stuck in to go see Chen. It's then that his anxiety knows no bounds. His mind stuck in an endless loop of what ifs - what if Chen gets into trouble? What if he gets hurt? or worse what if he gets killed and Sehun would have no means to help him? Sure, Chanyeol and his interns might be lurking around, but knowing them, they'd probably not intervene if something were to go wrong. It's all part of the Plan after all.

It's August 18th, 1940. Sehun's working at a hardware store. It's uninteresting work which mainly consists of going to the storage behind the shop and retrieving whatever dusty object the customer is looking for. It's a dull routine that makes him feel so alive - he didn't know he had a dust allergy until after he had gotten this job. Apparently they'd accidentally left it out of the handbook he was given when he started working at the Office. 

Sehun was organizing the latest shipment of paint when his coworker asks him to rope in a potential customer lingering outside at the entrance. Sehun must have missed the tug earlier because there is no doubt that the customer is Chen in an incredibly awful disguise. Sehun can see his beard starting to peel from under his lips. It takes him a huge effort to suppress his smile and act serious, answering various questions about the different brands of cement they have stacked up in a corner. The smell of smoke and panicked voices from within the shop diverts his attention. Chen’s gone in the fraction of second it took for him to turn around. Sehun lets out an annoyed huff when he realizes Chen must have somehow started the fire. At least when he remembers Sehun he makes sure to never cause trouble. Sehun needs to keep a close eye on him next time around.

He's filling out forms for the latest case he was assigned to - a soul who had accidentally separated from it's body, Sehun had to act fast before it reached Baekhyun's realm. Chanyeol had barged in an hour ago claiming boredom and invoked the Elder card to getting full rights to his only comfy seat. It's his loud gasp that startles Sehun and makes him look up. Sehun feels it then. The pain searing through his entire being, blinding him. 

"Chen's in trouble," Chanyeol says, his eyes are wide in full panic mode. Sehun knows they need to go fast but pain seizing his body refuses to let him move. 

Chanyeol has a vice like grip on his wrist as they appear to the scene of Chen lying face down on a field. He lets go immediately when he senses Sehun's rage building up, allowing him to go near the unmoving body. 

Sehun can still feel the overwhelming pain a sign that he hasn't lost Chen yet. He hesitates touching Chen, afraid of hurting him further. He gently lays a hand on his shoulder, welcoming the last memory the body has to offer. 

Chen had travelled to 1413, hoping to arrive in an empty field. To his misfortune he had appeared in a palace officials house. He immediately knew that there was no escape. 

Sehun recoils when he sees how the entire household participated eagerly in beating Chen to his death, their sick eagerness to kill a witch makes his blood boil. 

The pain lessening informs him that he needs to act fast or else he'll have to sneak into Baekhyun's realm and steal his soul again. He closes his eyes, his soul leaving his body to make sure Chen's doesn't leave his. 

He's going to make sure the bastards who did this suffer as much as Chen had.

**Author's Note:**

> To the Mods thank you for the extension *hugs and cries on your shoulder* i dont know what this is T_T
> 
> My deepest and most sincere apologies to anyone who read this. It confused the crap outta me while writing this but I promise you that I have answers to (almost) all your questions.
> 
> P.s - there will be more someday..some time..if the stars align.
> 
> Edit: leaving this here to hopefully make this less confusing 
> 
> Chen is a time traveller whose mission keeps on changing, so he keeps jumping through time till he gets it right  
> Sehun is a god - the god of reviving souls (he's the only one in his department)  
> Baekhyun is the god of death  
> And chanyeol is fate and destiny, he's been given a copy of the Plan which basically lays out how the universe is supposed to run. Chanyeol and his interns keep a tab on Chen because altering history interferes with their work


End file.
